Mistakes?
by innocentdevil07
Summary: Sophie Curtis thinks her life is great. But then something happens at the Dingo that makes her realize how special one of the gang is to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Mistakes?**

"Sophie, get up I have to go to work!" my older brother Darry yelled. I moaned and opened my eyes. I was immediately happy once I noticed how sunny it was today. I smiled and got out of bed. It was Saturday, my favorite day of the week. I went to my closet and pulled out a chocolate brown thick strap tank top and white sweats that I had cut off the bottom so that they stopped about mid-shin. I went to the bathroom and brushed my wheat blonde hair and some mascara on my eyelashes that were on top of my brown eyes. Then I skipped out of the bathroom and jumped on the couch beside my younger brother Ponyboy.

"Good morning Ponyboy!" I said cheerfully. He looked at me like I was out of my mind then smiled.

"Good morning" Just then my twin brother Sodapop came out of the shower with just a towel on. I passed him his DX shirt and jeans.

"How do you always know were my stuff is Sophie?"

"Call it twin's instinct" he laughed and went to his and Pony's room to change. Steve and Two-Bit came in the door, closely followed by Johnny and Dally. Dally walked to the kitchen right away and grabbed a piece of chocolate cake.

"Hey Dally _sweetie _can you grab me one too?" I asked.

"No" he answered.

"Why not?" I said as if I was offended

"Cause you called my sweetie" I crossed my arms. But then I got up and went to get one myself. Dally was the only one in the gang that I wouldn't manipulate, except for Steve, but he would do anything for me, I was his best friends twin.

"Does someone want to go with me and Steve to the Dingo tonight? There's a big party" Soda said.

They all answered "no" with different reasons, Darry had to work, Pony and Johnny were gonna stay in, Two-Bit was going to get drunk, and Dally was doing "something" I wasn't even going to ask.

"I will" I answered. Soda smiled and nodded as Steve and Darry pushed him out the door. Ponyboy and Johnny walked out as they said they were going for a walk. Two-Bit and Dally went to get Cokes. I chose to stay home cause I was going out tonight. I went to my room and got my drawing pad. I love to draw it's my very favourite thing to do in the world; I'm not that bad either. I turned to a clean page and got to work. I had decided to draw a man, my dream guy. I had just started, not knowing what it would turn out as. I had started with the neck, firm and powerful. I was so caught up in my art that when I checked the clock it read 4:00 which meant that Darry, Soda and Steve would be home any minute. I sighed and put my pad away in my room and went back to the living room and turned on the T.V. No body knew about my passion for drawing except Soda. It was my secret passion. One by one the gang started piling into the house.

"So whatcha do all day sis?" Soda asked as we both went to the kitchen to make supper, it was our turn.

"Nothing"

"Start anything new?" I knew what he meant. He was asking about my art.

"Yes, but you know the rules you can't see it until it's done" he sighed and nodded. I tell Soda everything, he's my twin. I always show him my finished work; he always says that I will be famous someday. I wish I could believe him but I don't think I'm _that _good.

After supper I started getting ready to go to the Dingo. I heard that this was going to be one heck of a party. I had never been a girl that cared too much for her appearance, but I still cared enough to look good. An hour later I had a red low V neck silk tank top and a jean skirt. I had curled my hair and put some make-up on. I walked out and Soda and Two-Bit immediately whistled.

"Two-Bit, decided to come?" I asked.

"Yeah" was all he answered.

We arrived at the Dingo and it was full of people. Two-Bit had already set off looking for blondes. Soda and Steve went to pick up some girls so that left me alone. I looked around and noticed my best friend Danielle coming towards me.

"Hey didn't know you would be here" she said

"Yeah well I came with Soda, Steve and Two-Bit but as you can see they ditched." She laughed. Danielle was a lot like me only a bit quieter. She had dark brown hair and beautiful green eyes.

"Well you know there are some pretty hot guys around here" she had that look in her eyes, I know what your thinking but we just wanted some company for the evening and only for the evening not the whole night. I nodded and we walked over to 2 guys and started talking. They didn't get it. A half an hour later we were sitting in a booth all alone. Just then a man with black hair and intense blue eyes came over to us. I looked at Danielle she smiled.

"Hey ladies" I thought _wow this guy called us ladies not chicks, he's a real gentleman _we both said hi and Danielle asked him if he wanted to join us. He sat down and we started talking. Danielle excused her self to go to the washroom and left this guy and me alone.

"So what's your name?" he asked.

"Sophie" I answered.

"I like that name" he said. I smiled. I really liked this guy.

"Why don't you come to my car I want to show you something" I wasn't thinking so I got up and followed him to his car. We walked over to this beat up Ford.

"So what did you want to show me?" I asked. He grabbed me and shoved me into the car. I struggled but he had me down in a second. He was trying to rip off my clothes. I pushed on him and hit him and did everything to try to get away. He was kissing me and I bit him. I was so scared. Just then I heard yelling the guy whipped around I got up and saw Soda, Steve and Two-Bit running towards me closely followed by Danielle. Soda got there first and slugged the guy right in the jaw. Steve grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me out of the car, then ran to help Soda. The guys were beating him up bad. I sat on the ground shaking as Danielle tried to comfort me.

"Its ok Sophie he's not going to hurt you anymore" I looked over as Two-Bit gave him one more punch and he fell to the ground unconscious. Soda ran over and put a protective arm around me.

"Sophie, are you ok?" I burst out crying onto his shirt. After a while I took a quivering breath and relaxed a little. Danielle was explaining everything to Soda and the guys. I just sat there scared stiff. Steve took his jacket and put it over me. I couldn't talk so I looked up at him and attempted to smile.

"I'm surprised I didn't kill that guy" said Two-Bit. Soda was sitting on the ground with a worried expression on his face. I finally felt relaxed.

"Thanks guys. He really scared me" Danielle hugged me really tight. I smiled a real one. I was so glad I had people like them in my life.

"Hey what's goin' on?" I turned around to see Dally standing there.

"That guy hurt Sophie" said Steve. He was also crouching beside me. Dally swore.

"Hey guys, can we go home?" I asked. Soda laughed and nodded.

"I'll come see you tomorrow" said Danielle. I nodded as Soda helped me up and we walked home.

When we got home I went and immediately went for a shower. Soda was telling Darry and Ponyboy what happened. All the rest of the guys went home. I got out of the shower and put my pajamas on. I walked out into the living room and my brothers looked up at me. Ponyboy looked scared of me.

"You guys, I'm ok" I said.

"Are you sure?" asked Darry.

"Yeah just a little…shaken" Darry didn't look convinced.

"Go to bed Sophie" I nodded and smiled. That sounded good. I went to my room and got into bed. I put my head on the pillow and attempted to sleep. I could hear my brothers getting into bed. I rolled over and went to sleep.

**So there you have it my first chapter. Hope you like it! Read and Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mistakes?**

I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked around to see that I wasn't inside an old Ford. I had been having nightmares about this evening. I took a deep breath and looked at my clock it read 2:00 am. I sighed. I knew I wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep yet so I got up and went to the living room and sat on the couch. I grabbed a blanket and curled up. I started crying. I thought I had been ok with what happened but I wasn't. I was so scared, well scared isn't the right word…shaken, but more then that. I don't know. I don't know how long I had been sitting there when someone burst through the door. I stood up and saw Steve. I ran over to him and grabbed his arm. He looked up and said weakly,

"Hey Soph" that was the gang's nick name for me.

"What happened?" I demanded. I looked at him more closely and noticed that his lip was bleeding and he had a black eye.

"Nothing" he turned away from me.

"You know as well as I do its not just nothing" I helped him to the couch and he sat down. I went to the bathroom and got a wash cloth and some bandages then went to the kitchen and got some ice. I wrapped the ice in the wash cloth and went back to Steve. I was used to cleaning people up with all the fights that my brothers got into. I sat with him as he sat with the ice in his eyes. I gave him some Aspirins and water. He drank the water greedily and laid his head back. I put the glass away and walked back.

"Now tell me what happened" he looked away then sighed.

"My dad" I gasped.

"What!" he was quiet.

"Your dad did this to you?" he nodded.

"But he's never physically hurt you before!"

"I know" he put his head in his hands and I moved closer. Steve's dad made him mad a lot but he had never actually physically hurt him.

"I don't know! He was drunk and I just came home and I was a little quiet and when I didn't tell him what was wrong he flipped!" he took several deep breaths. I sat there with him for a while then something occurred to me.

"Why were you quiet?" he looked at me and said,

"I guess I was…worried about you, you didn't seem alright with what happened" I looked away. I don't know why but I started crying again.

"See I was right you are not ok" I wiped the tears from my eyes quickly and answered,

"I'm fine"

"Listen that guy, he was good"

"What do you mean by that?" What in the world was he thinking!

"I mean it wasn't your fault that he did that to you" I looked at him funny. Then it occurred to me that he was right about what I was thinking, I did think it was my fault.

"Guys like that make it a full time job to do that to girls, they know exactly how to trick them" I started thinking about it again, I started shaking. Even though he had solved one problem I was still scared. He sighed.

"He ain't gonna hurt anymore" I don't know why I did what I did. I put my arms around his neck and started crying into his shirt. He gently rubbed my back saying it was ok. I let go of his neck and leaned on his shoulder and fell asleep.

Next morning I woke up on the couch with a blanket over me. I sat up and looked around for Steve. I saw him fast asleep Darry's chair. I looked at the time and it was six in the morning. I groaned I had a rough night. I got up and walked to my room and put on a blue T-shirt and jean shorts. I went to the kitchen to see all the guys there. I looked over and saw Steve sitting on the couch with Two-Bit on the couch arguing over the radio. He looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back. I walked to the kitchen table and sat down beside Ponyboy and Johnny. They were talking about some paper that Pony had to write. Darry and Soda were making breakfast, and Dally was standing in the corner smoking.

"Good morning Soph" said Soda.

"Morning" I replied.

"How you feelin today?" he really was a protective brother.

"Um ok" he nodded, and then went back to making the pancakes purple.

After breakfast I decided I needed some quiet time. I went to my room and got out my drawing pad. I was surprised to find that it my drawing of my dream guy was turning out ok. Then I heard a knock on my door I quickly shoved my drawing pad under my pillow and said,

"Come in" Soda walked in and sat on my bed.

"Steve told me what happened last night, I thought you were fine" he had real concern in his eyes.

"Well um I thought I was"

"You told me you were ok this morning"

"I know" he moved closer to me on my bed.

"Listen we're twins you can tell me anything"

"Anything?"

"Yeah anything" I grinned I knew exactly how to make him wish that he hadn't said that.

"Well if I can tell you anything then what you think of my nails, are they to shiny?" he laughed.

"Now serious, are you ok?" I sighed then I spilled. I told him everything every detail about the night and what I was feeling. I really was scared. Would my life change now? Would Danielle and I be able to go to another party and not be afraid of the same thing happening again? Would I be able to trust another guy? After I was done talking I leaned back against my pillows.

"Move over" said Soda as I moved over and let him lay beside me.

"Listen, I know that you're scared but you cant stay that was forever, just take a break from going to parties and then when you feel up to it you can party again. It's normal to be afraid of things like that to happen again but you can't let it control your life"

"You're right. Thanks Soda" I sat up and hugged him. I really do love him.

Later that day Danielle called to ask me if I wanted to have a "girls day" it sounded pretty fun so I invited her over. When she got there we went to the mall. I had been saving up some money from odd jobs and I decided might as well spend it. I told her all about the night before, and how Steve had been so considerate.

"You know you would have never guessed that he could be a softy" she said as she leaned up against the change room door as I tried on some stuff.

"Yeah I know, I mean I have basically known him all my life and never once has he been that soft" I tossed out some pants.

"Maybe he likes you"

"Oh come on that is so junior high" she laughed.

"Well you never know, I mean sooner or later one of the guys will fall for you"

"What makes you say that?"

"They see you all the time and they have known you a long time" I digested that idea.

"I guess so" I came out with a beautiful dark pink dress that just came up over my knees.

"Buy that!" said Danielle right away. But I had already made up my mind. At the end of the day I ended up spending all of my money. I automatically felt better.

After supper the guys went to play football. I usually like to join them but not tonight I needed time to think. I was sitting on the couch reading a book when Steve came in the door.

"Hey Steve, what are you doing in here?"

"I just had to go to the washroom" I nodded and got back to work. After he came back he sat down beside me. I looked up from my book and looked at him.

"Whatcha reading?" he asked. This was not normal.

"Um Gone With the Wind its Pony's favorite"

"That's nice"

"What to do you want?" You might as well get right to the point.

"What makes you think that I want anything?"

"You're asking me about my book"

"Oh yeah well…" Then the unthinkable happened. He leaned over and kissed me. He pulled away and looked at me.

"Oh my God" I sat there in disbelief. But I liked it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer and kissed him. I couldn't believe how nice his lips were. I have dated a lot of guys but never once have I kissed someone who had such gentle, soft lips. Just then I heard the guys coming. Steve pulled away smiled and walked to the bathroom I guess he didn't want the guys to know so I grabbed my book and started reading. The guys burst through the door and went to the kitchen to get something to drink. I heard the toilet flush and Steve walked out. He caught my eye and winked. I smiled.

"Steve man what took you so long we lost!" said Soda. Steve just shrugged and sat down beside Dally.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mistakes?**

That night I lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Steve kissed me. I smiled to myself, he was a good kisser. Way better then all the creeps I have dated, they just wanted sex. I couldn't sleep so I sat up and turned my lamp on. I just sat there counting my thoughts; I do that when I have things on my mind. I heard someone come in the house. I smiled and jumped out of bed; I went to the living room and saw Steve sitting there smiling. I went and hugged him tight.

"So I guess that means that you are gonna come to the movies with me tomorrow night then?"

"Oh yeah!" He grinned and kissed me. Once again I felt his lips upon mine, they were amazing.

"You are a great kisser" I said as he pulled away. He laughed then sat on the couch I sat down beside him as he put his arm around me. I felt really safe. We sat there in silence for a while until Steve broke it.

"So are we going to tell Soda?" The smile that I had been wearing on my face disappeared.

"I had never thought about that" he sighed.

"I think we should" he said. Was he crazy!

"What! No."

"Why not?"

"Well we will tell them eventually, but I don't think they would take it to well and until we're ready to face that lets keep it a secret"

"Ok you made sense, we won't tell anybody"

"Thanks" I kissed him again.

"I'm going to go back to bed" I said since I was getting tired.

"Good night" he said as he lay back on the couch and closed his eyes. I walked back to my room, got into bed and fell asleep.

The next night I was sitting in my room with Danielle (who I did tell about Steve and I) figuring out what in the world I was going to wear.

"Oh come on wear this" she said holding up my pink dress.

"I told you already, it's too formal" she sat on my bed and crossed her arms.

"What about this?" I pulled out a white tank top and a brown skirt made of sweat pant material.

"Perfect!" She answered.

"Good" I put it on and curled my hair. I put on a bit more make-up then usual, but then I usually don't wear any.

I told the guys that I would be going to the movies with Danielle and set off. I was almost there Steve came and picked me up half way. I wasn't expecting him to so it was nice. I jumped in and smiled.

"I didn't think you were picking me up"

"I'm nice" I laughed and looked ahead. It was a beautiful sunset. We got to the Nightly Double and noticed that there were no good movies there.

"Let's not go to the movies" I said. They were all Chick Flicks! I know that most girls like them but not me.

"I agree" said Steve. But then I noticed Two-Bit and Dally were there.

"Steve, Two-Bit and Dally are here!" His eyes widened as he turned the key and got out of there fast. I was surprised that Two-Bit didn't notice Steve's car, I guess they were both to drunk.

"That was close" he said.

"Yeah" he laughed.

"What?"

"That was sort of fun"

"We almost got caught!" he was nuts.

"But we didn't" I laughed.

"You've been spending too much time with Soda"

We drove around for a while when Steve pulled into Jay's. I knew why he went there instead of the Dingo for obvious reasons. We got out of the car and walked in. There weren't a lot of people there since most preferred the Dingo it was rougher and has more action. We sat in a booth and Steve went to get drinks. He got a Coke and I got grape soda. I don't really like Coke that much I prefer grape soda, and Soda likes grape jelly on his eggs so I guess we both are crazy about grape stuff. We were just sitting there talking. I was getting pretty tired. We got in Steve's car to go home and I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was still in Steve's car, I had a Steve's jacket on me and I was in the back seat.

"What's going on?"

"Well you fell asleep" I was shivering pretty badly.

"What time do you have to be home?"

"Eleven" I answered not quite awake. I was really cold.

"Are you cold?" Steve asked with concern. I just nodded. He pulled the car over and jumped into the back seat. I sat up and moved over he sat beside me and put his arm across my shoulders and pulled me close to him. I put my head on his chest and felt his heart pumping. He gently rubbed my back I sighed and moved closer. He kissed the top of my head. I immediately felt better. I looked at my watch and saw 10:50.

"I got to go home!" I said. He groaned let me go and jumped back into the front seat. We were just a block from my house when he stopped. I knew he couldn't drop me off at home. I gave him a long kiss and jumped out I gave him his jacket and went home. Steve was great. I would have to check my drawing to see if it was anything like Steve. I was hoping it would. I really liked how he treated me, unlike any other guy I have dated. He was gentle, kind, sweet, and cared about me. But he's still a guy so I'm still going to be careful. I approached my house and I knew that I had to be careful not to act to happy.

**Done one more chapter! So happy! I won't be able to write a new chapter for a while because I'm going to be gone for a while on vacation. Hope you liked it read and review! Thanks all reviewers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mistakes?**

I climbed into bed and put my head on the pillow. Thoughts ran through my head, happy thoughts of course. I fell into a deep sleep.

_I was walking down a dark hallway; I had no idea where I was going or why I was even here. I kept walking, all of a sudden I heard someone calling my name I looked around, no one. I started running, the faster I went the louder the calling became. I suddenly realized that it was Steve calling me. I ran faster went through a door and saw Steve on the ground blood pouring out of his chest. I ran up to him I lifted his head in my lap and I started crying, I saw someone coming out of the shadows. My heart stopped as I saw a bloody knife in Soda's hands._

I jolted awake with sweat streaming down my face, I was shaking uncontrollably. I looked around frantically, I was glad I didn't see Soda or Steve. What the hell was that dream all about I thought. What could it mean? Soda would never ever kill Steve, never. I decided to let it slip for now, what harm could a dream do? I leaned back on my pillow and went back to sleep.

I walked into the kitchen the next morning feeling a little separated from everyone else. I watched Soda, Steve and Darry walk out the door for work. I caught Steve's eye and he smiled at me. Soda looked over and waved good bye. I just nodded. I felt really weird. The rest of the gang walked out the door to do something except Ponyboy. I knew I could trust him; I walked over and sat beside him.

"Hey Sophie what's up?"

"Um…I have to tell you something" and there and then I spilled, I told him everything. After I was done I looked at him.

"You are dating Steve?" I nodded.

"And you had a dream that Soda killed him" I nodded again.

"Are you on something?"

"What!" I nearly screamed.

"Well Soda would never ever kill Steve"

"I know that's why I'm so confused"

"Listen I get dreams all the time and most of the time it doesn't mean anything, I wouldn't worry about it"

"I can't help it" I said quietly.

"Tell Soda"

"No I just can't do that"

"Fine then tell Steve"

"I told you!"

"Fine, but keep in mind, I'm not in the dream."

I ran my fingers through his hair and he kissed my lips passionately. He broke away and smiled. I looked deep into his eyes and realized that they were very warm, not cold as I always thought they were. Maybe they just turned that way. All of a sudden we heard the door slam. Steve gasped and grabbed my hand and ran up the stairs.

"Steve what is it?" I asked.

"My Dad" he answered simply.

"And why did we walk up to you room and not outside?" I was a little scared since I remembered quiet vividly what Steve looked like after his dad got a hold of him.

"Its ok he never comes to my room, he will call me I'll tell him to screw off and leave me alone and it will all be good" he must have seen my eyes widen because he came over and pulled me into his arms and said,

"I'm never going to let anything happen to you" I nodded. He kissed me. I put my arms around his neck as we started making out when the door flung open.

"What the hell are you doing boy!" Steve pulled me behind him.

"Why do you care!" he yelled back to his father. He hit Steve hard in the face as he tumbled his dad grabbed me by the arm and pulled me over, he smelled of liquor. Steve came over and punched his dad in the face. His dad stumbled back as Steve grabbed my hand and ran down stairs out of the house. When we figured out that Steve's dad wasn't chasing us we sat down on the curb. Steve put his head in his hands.

"I'm so sorry Sophie" I sat down next to him and grabbed his hand.

"It wasn't your fault, it was you dads. Don't be sorry"

"I said I wouldn't let anything happen to you"

"And nothing did" he looked up and smiled I smiled back. I kissed him, and went home.

**Well there you go another chapter. Hope you liked it, I know a little short. Thanks to all reviewers.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mistakes? **

I drew the complicated swirls and the fine details on his beautiful face. I sighed as I put the finishing details in. I was done. It looked exactly like Steve, ok I purposely made it look like him. I put it away when Soda called me. I walked into the kitchen and Soda was standing with the phone I grabbed it.

"Hello?" I said as Soda started tickling me.

"Sophie? It's me Danielle, come to my house please hurry!" I made Soda stop tickling me.

"What is it?" I heard a scream.

"What's wrong Sophie?" I put down the phone, and grabbed Soda by the arm and pulled him out to the truck.

"Sophie?" I shoved him into the truck. I took told of the wheel and sped off. I filled Soda in. We drove up when we heard screaming. We ran into the house. The screaming was coming from the bedroom. We ran there and I saw Danielle sitting there in her bra and underpants with a man on top of her. He turned around and saw us.

"What the hell are you doing to her!" I screamed. He started to walk towards me. I punched him in the face; I had no idea where that had come from. Soda took over as he jumped on the guy. I knew that Soda could handle him so I ran over to Danielle. She was shaking; I remembered vividly how she felt.

"Are you ok?"

"I thought he'd be ok" she whispered.

"You mean…" she nodded.

"I figured it out pretty fast" she said. Soda came up beside us. I looked over; I think Soda took care of him pretty well. Soda took off his jacket and put it on Danielle and they walked back to the truck.

"What are your parents going to say when they find an unconscious guy in your house" Soda screeched on the breaks.

"Oops" he and Danielle said at the same time.

"My parents won't be back for a week."

"Well he will wake up and leave by then" Danielle giggled nervously. One thing about Danielle is that she is a tough chick, so therefore I was not expecting her to break down crying, like she did at the moment.

"I'm so…stupid!" she screamed. I sort of agreed with her, not that I was going to say it.

"Why did you do that?"

"I don't know" she whispered.

We got to the house and of course everyone was very interested in what happened. We gave Danielle something to eat and some clothes. She sat very quiet on the couch with Two-Bit beside her trying to cheer her up, she must have been really down cause Two-Bit can cheer anybody up. We let her have the couch that night.

Someone gently shook me. I looked up and saw Steve looking down at me.

"Someone took my bed" I laughed quietly. I sat up.

"And you are in my bedroom why?" I asked.

"Could I share with you?" I laughed again.

"No" he pouted and I kissed him.

"You'd have to do a whole lot better then that" it was his turn to laugh.

"Fine, but you just wanna talk for a while?" I looked at him strangely.

"Talk?" he nodded.

"Yeah I'd like that" I said smiling. I moved over and he sat on the bed. He put his arm around me and we sat in silence for a while.

"Have you been avoiding me?" he asked after a while.

"No, why would you say that?" I asked surprised.

"We haven't spent time together since, well ever since that…event with my dad"

"That's not the reason" I answered. He looked down.

"I haven't had any time, and I have been thinking"

"About what?" Oops.

"Umm nothing, never mind" I could not tell him about my dream.

"Ok" He kissed me. I smiled as he pulled away. I thought about my painting when I looked into his eyes. I sighed and got up and walked to my desk, opened my drawer and pulled out my drawing pad. I went back into bed and gave the pad to him. He looked at me funny then flipped to the first page. I picture of my back yard with Soda when we were seven. It wasn't very good, Steve flipped to the next page. Like every girl I drew my family, with mom and dad, I was eight. The ages went up as well as the quality of the art. Ponyboy reading, Darry in his new football jersey when he made the football team. I was almost crying when I saw my picture of my parents when I was thirteen. Finally he flipped to the portrait of him. His eyes widened.

"Me" he whispered.

"Yep my most recent work" he just sat there looking at it.

"I have never shown anybody my work except Soda" this piece of information made him smile.

"This means a lot Sophie"

"Yeah well I really care about you, I love you" he smiled the biggest smile I have ever seen, and kissed me. I tangled my fingers in his hair as I pulled him closer. He pressed his hands on my back pulling me even closer. He pulled away.

"I love you too" and he stood up and left. I smiled and laid back and went fast asleep.

**There you go! Like it? Oh and I'm really sorry about my last chapter, Sophie did NOT kiss Ponyboy it was a mistake so sorry about that. Hope you liked it read and review. Thanks reviewers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mistakes?**

_Was I stupid to tell Steve that I love him? It's true, but why did I tell him? I mean he was smiling when I told him and he said he loved me back, but was that to be nice? Was he lying when he said he loved me too, he did get out of there pretty fast_._ Did that kiss mean something or was it an excuse to spend more time because after he kissed me he told me that he loved me too then left. This will probably ruin everything or it could make what me and Steve have stronger. Did I make a mistake?_

These are the things that I thought about as I lay in bed that morning. It was Sunday and I didn't have to get up. I just lay there thinking about the night before, I thought it had been nice, which it was but then I started thinking about the after, what would happen the next day. The thought scared me, seeing Steve today. It would be different that's for sure. I heard a knock on my door. I quickly turned over to look like I was sleeping. I mumbled a come on in, and the door opened. I turned over and saw Danielle walking towards me.

"Move over" she said in a playful tone. I moved over and she slid into bed beside me.

"I'm scared" she said.

"About the guy?" I asked.

"Sort of" she answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know, I don't think I should have called you" I could not think of a reason why.

"Why in the world would you think that?"

"Well, I chose to invite him over that night, when it started to get serious I had second thoughts and this guy was tough, I couldn't tell him no. So I called you, but it was my decision to sleep with him and it was not right to make you save me"

"Second thoughts happen all the time, I'm not mad"

"Yeah but you and Soda could be in danger now"

"Knocking him out for you? That can't be the reason, it happens all the time in our neighborhood"

"This guy is well is Dally's old buddy from New York"

"So?" Dally would never hurt any of us, especially Soda and me.

"He's from New York" Oh. Crap.

"Damn" she sighed.

"Come on lets go talk to Soda" I dragged her out of bed.

"But…" we ran to Soda's room and were careful not to wake Pony.

"Soda?" I shook him gently.

"Soph? What is it?" I dragged him out too. We walked to the kitchen.

"You beat the crap out of Dally's old buddy from…New York" his eyes widened.

"See I told you I shouldn't have called you!" Danielle screamed. She went on.

"I should have had sex with him, and then no one would be in danger!" she put leaned against the wall. Soda went over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"We can handle some New Yorker" he said. She just stood up and walked out the door, I started to follow her but Soda grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing?"

"She needs time to think"

"What if she does something stupid?"

"We have to let her do it" He was being so insensitive. But yet I knew he was right.

Darry, Soda, and Steve went to work the next morning leaving the rest of the gang at home. Danielle had still not come back. I was starting to get really worried but Soda was right, we had to give her space.

"You got any beer?" Two-Bit asked.

"No you had the last one yesterday" I answered.

"I did?"

"Yep"

"Well then I don't remember" I laughed. Ponyboy came down and sat beside me.

"How are you?"

"Ponyboy just because I told you something you don't need to check up on me, I'm fine"

"Ok" I felt bad about being rude but I was in a bad mood, I had stayed in my room all day yesterday. I hadn't even seen Steve which I was sort of happy about. I don't know how he would react to what happened the other night.

"I'm going to the DX, bye" I said and walked out the door.

When I got there Soda and Steve were fooling around.

"Hey Sophie!" Soda yelled as I walked up to them.

"Hey guys" Steve rubbed his hands off on his jeans.

"Soda I'm going to go grab a Coke, and go to the bathroom be back in a couple minutes." I took the hint.

"Me too" And I walked after him.

"Fine leave me all alone!" Soda called. I walked into the building I looked around for Steve but couldn't see him.

"Steve?" Then I felt his soft lips upon mine. He pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Hi" he said. I laughed.

"You scared me"

"Oh sorry"

"No, it's fine" he kissed me again.

"This time I know that you have been avoiding me"

"I'm sorry it's just that…the whole Danielle thing, well Soda probably told you, has gotten to me. I needed some time alone"

"I'm totally fine with it" I just smiled.

"So, I was thinking we could do something tonight, let's say I'll pick you up at 12:00 right by your window"

"I'd like that"

That night Danielle was in my room yet again trying to help me find out what to wear.

"What in the world should I wear?"

"I say this every time this pink dress!" she

"He said nothing to fancy, and beside I know what he likes"

"And what does he like?" I thought about it.

"Ok shut up" I answered. She pushed me over and started to dig through my closet. She finally pulled out a jean skirt and my brown thick strap tank top.

"That's too casual!"

"Put it on"

"But…"

"Put it on!" I put on the tank top and skirt. She went to my jewelry box and pulled out my moms silver locket and some fake silver earrings. She put them on and helped me with my make up. I studied my self in the mirror. I looked hot! I touched the silver locket, I was almost crying. I missed mom so much, I could tell her everything, all my problems and she would be able to help me. But she wasn't here. She never would be.

"Alright I'm going to bed; he'll be here in a half an hour. Good luck" Danielle said as she stepped out the door. I was glad Steve had picked a Tuesday night so Darry and Soda would be tired and go to bed early, Ponyboy would be asleep too but I wasn't worried about him, he knew about me and Steve. I grabbed my drawing pad and sat there drawing. It was exactly 12:00 when I heard a knock on my window. I smiled and jumped up. I put some pillows under my blankets and went to the window. I climbed out to see Steve standing there. I smiled and kissed him and we went to the car. I knew tonight was going to be special.

**Hi! This chapter was longer, sorry about the last one. School is starting soon, this Thursday, so I might be able to get one more chapter before then. After that I might get one in once every two weeks. Hope you liked it read and review! Thanks reviewers! **


End file.
